Avengers: The Next Mission
by Tairulz
Summary: Nick Fury sends the team to rescue two kidnapped sisters, simple right? Wrong, the girls are far from ordinary, with people chasing them left and right, its up to the Avengers to protect them... But why are they being chased anyway? Will they succeed? This is a collaboration between me and my friend, Super Shadow21. Enjoy! :D
1. The Rescue

**Hello again readers, i have one thing to say first:**

**Super Shadow21 is a total retard!**

**Were hanging out as i type this, and she decides to mash my laptop's keyboard and just be a general pain in the ass… **

**we're at McDonalds and she just went to go get soft-serves**

**i can only imagine her reaction when she sees this! XD**

**you have four choices:**

**1- Death glared me**

**2- Laughs insanely**

**3- Hits me in the arm**

**4- Attempts to mash my face into keyboard**

**Who can get this right? 0.0 (Ps. you can answer more than one…) you get two guesses for the right scenario/combo. I might give those right a sneak peak to one of my planned stories…. :P**

**This will be our collaboration for MY very first Avengers fanfic, Super Shadow 21's working on writing one, which i recommend you read (Otherwise she'll kill me XD) when she publishes it. It's called 'My God In Golden Armer' and is a Loki/OC fanfic…..**

**For OUR story, here our our characters: (We're sisters)**

**Tairulz: Sam Johnson, 23 yrs old**

**Super: Grace Johnson, 25 yrs old**

**And all the Avenger's ages:**

**IRON MAN / TONY: 35**

**LOKI: 28**

**THOR: 29**

**HULK / BANNER: 41**

**CAP. AMERICA: 30 (Plus 70 yrs as a "Cap-sicle")**

**HAWKEYE: 26 **

**BLACK WIDOW: 25**

**These are only **_**rough**_** guesses as to what they're ages are. If you have any complaints or requests, let either me or Super Shadow21 know, and well look at it….**

**This is my chapter, the next one Super Shadow21 will write, and we'll take it in turns for the whole story.**

**And also, we have two different writing styles, so if you notice the chapters are different, thats why.**

_**ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**_

It had been two months since the New York incident, two months since Loki's bid to rule the earth using the chitari army from god-knows-where in space. The news reports had died down slightly, but they were still going on about the "Avengers" and the massive battle that devastated New York City.

All of the team had moved into Stark Towers, which had been rebuilt right after the battle ended -with a plaque commemorating hulk's defeat over Loki (Which was originally a prank from Tony, but everyone except Banner/Hulk found it hilarious too)

Why a prank you ask? It had flowers for a border, much to Hulk/Banner's embarrassment. He eventually got his revenge, hanging Tony out the window in pink underwear. (I'm sorry i just HAD to do that XD) There were even pictures.

There were god-knows how many floors in the "Big ugly thing" As Steve still called it. (much to Tony's annoyance) And there were roughly two people per floor. In connecting floors.

1- Tony and Pepper (Nothing romantic, he's mine apparently)

2- Banner and Thor

3- Natasha. R and Clint (Paired together later on)

4- Captain A. / Steve

Though most of the time, Steve stayed on the floor with Banner and Thor, it was a little overwhelming to have an entire floor to himself.

They were enjoying the peace while they could, knowing that it usually doesn't last long for heroes like them….

And they were right….

**A SECRET LAB SOMEWHERE IN NEW-YORK UNDERGROUND**

The shrill blaring of alarms was all they could hear. The white corridors all looked the same as two sisters ran for their lives towards what they thought was the exit. The older sibling was slightly the lead.

"Come on Sam! We have to go!" She shouted back at her sister, shoulder-length hair flying behind her. The alarm never stopped, and Sam was clinging to her older sisters hand as she was led throughout the maze-like lab.

"But we're lost Grace! We'll never find our way out, will we?" Sam had longer Midnight Black hair almost down to her waist, and they both had same shade of bright blue eyes. Both were thin due to the years of experiments and poor living conditions.

"Of course we will Sam." She then turned a corner after a particularly long hallway, and spotted a big metal door, and knew as a result of the experiments done to them that this was the exit.

"See sis? I told you we'll-" A loud _BOOM!_ Resounded behind them, and they panicked slightly, running even _faster _towards the exit.

**BACK TO STARK TOWER**

A fine two months they were having, especially Tony, cutting loose and being even more show-off and stunt-loving guy he was usually.

Until he received a call via Jarvis (Hope i used Jarvis right…) and it was code red, meaning whatever it was, it was urgent.

It was Nick Fury, top spy in S.H.I.E.L.D, as Tony once quoted; "He is _the _spy. His secrets have secrets."

He reluctantly answered by putting on an earpiece on one side of his head. "Tony Stark speaking, what do you-"

"Save the formalities Stark, we've got a problem, assemble the team. _NOW!" _He barked, knowing tony, which he did, he would end up waiting at least an hour for tony to "Bother to tell them" or forget altogether once he hung up.

"Ok, ok…." He muttered. "_Killjoy…" _He added under his breath. He walked over to a panel in his room (which was huge obviously) and with jarvis's help, found the intercom section of the many buttons and levers available.

This is what the whole building heard:

_Would all members of the Avengers team please "assemble" in the ground floor A.S.A.P please? We have a code red from Nick Fury, and be warned, he sounds pissed._

Hawkeye looked up from the target he was firing arrows at when he heard the announcement, training for nobody-knows-what. He quickly collected his arrows imbedded in various targets and ran (throwing in the occasional flip) like a ninja towards one of the towers many elevators.

Natasha was bored-ly reading a magazine about guns in her penthouse-sized room, briefly wondering how Clint's mind was doing, after all, a mind was never the same once altered. When she heard the announcement, she sat up with new energy, and after making sure her guns were all loaded and such, ran for another elevator.

Banner was in his lab as usual, trying to find a way to acquire better control over his transformations. He didn't want to have an argument with one of the team, and end up going "Hulk" on them over something petty. And they were his friends. Then he heard Tony's intercom announcement, and sighed.

"The world better not be under attack again." And also ran to go to the lobby. Code reds were rare since the "New York incident" curiosity reaching new levels.

Steve was in the VR level (A recent addition) sparring with lots of virtual foes of ranging difficulty and various weapons.

When the announcement came to an end, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at Tony's behaviour. The only reason Stark was concerned about wether Fury was pissed or not was he was so childish and immature. Not as fast as the others, he quickly located his own elevator, and wondered what Fury wanted now.

Wen they all got to the ground floor lobby, Nick Fury himself was standing in the centre of the room same old trench coat and eyepatch as ever, and Tony was sitting in a lazy position one of the lobby's nearby armchairs. Steve had to hide a smirk at the look on his face. It was slightly pouting, but also you could clearly see that he was already bored.

Natasha was the first to speak. "So whats the code red Fury?" He looked at her a moment, then answered.

"It's a rescue mission actually, six years ago, two sisters by the names of Grace and Sam Johnson were kidnapped during the night, and we have a lead on where they are."

"But why tell us this? The police usually handle kidnappings." It was Tony who posed this question, still lazing on the armchair. They all looked at Fury expectantly.

"Do the _police_ handle kidnappings where the victims are put through cruel experiments to force powers on them by a _very_ mad scientist with a virtually hidden army?" He looked at each of their shocked faces as they processed this new information, and smirked slightly. "Didn't think so."

Steve was the first to recover from this. "So where do we go?"

"That were still working on, all we know so far is that it's an underground lab in the east part of New York. Good luck"

And with that, Nick Fury made his exit out the doors, _like a boss._

Steve sighed in annoyance, seeing none of the others had even reacted or moved yet. "Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go people!"

Tony already had retrieved his suit of armour, at Steve's words, he put it on, and waved his hand in front of Clint's face. Only to be attacked by said man by a fist to his jaw. Which had not much effect, armour being made of iron and all.

At the sound of the _THUMP! _of Clint's fist to the iron-clad jaw, the rest of the team were jolted out of their self-induced trance. Without another word, they followed Steve and Tony out the over-decorated doors. (The typical Tony-fashion of decorating things)

Outside, they found Steve and Tony waiting by the black car they would be driving to the east part of town for the rescue mission.

Without arguing, they all got in their usual seats. The drive was long and boring (At least in Tony's opinion) and they kept on driving until they heard shouting in a forest nearby.

"COME ON WE HAVE TO RUN NOW SAM! OR WE'LL NEVER GET AWAY!" This immediately told the Avengers that they had found their mission place.

They all ran to where the shouting was coming from.

Two girls were surrounded by two rings of what looked like henchman, they were dressed tacky, and all had weapons pointed at the two girls.

Both with black hair and blue eyes, one girls hair was shorter, and they were both painfully thin.

Without a second thought, they all jumped into action.

Natasha shooting and kicking, clint shooting with arrows of various affects (The funniest was when one henchman's pants were burnt off, leaving white boxers with red hearts)

Banner had invented some kind of weapon that looked like a taser gun, none of the other avengers quite knew how to describe it. And was both shooting and kind-of stabbing (Like a taser)

Tony was flying and shooting, and the occasional lunch or kick on the ground. Steve was bashing henchman left and right with his shield, and hand-to-hand combat left the enemy in pain.

The girls just stood there in shock. One second they were surrounded, with almost no chance of escape. Then the next, these people had showed up out of nowhere, and were making quick work of all those henchman.

Then the voice of their nightmares was heard behind them.

"And where do you think _your _going ladies?" They whirled around in shock, and saw the very man they worked so hard to escape from.

For once, it was Sam that grabbed her sister's hand, and ran past various knocked out or in a heap of pain henchman, the mad doctor quickly chasing after them.

**WITH TONY - IRON MAN**

So we finally found the girls we had to rescue, it was beyond me why anyone would choose to kidnap innocent girls. I would never say this out loud, but i actually thought the younger one, Sam if i remember correctly, was kinda cute.

So we were basically beating the crap out of all those henchman, and winning.

Then a scream pierced the clearing.

Everybody froze, and we all turned to see the oldest sister, Grace, trying to pry Sam from some old guys grip.

"Get the hell off my sister you jerk!" She yelled, all the while Sam was kicking and scratching at the old man, but she couldn't get away.

Now i was seeing red. "OI! you, let go of her now!"

**CAPTAIN AMERICA'S THOUGHTS**

"OI! You, let go of her now!" We all heard Tony's shout. I sighed. Honestly, sometimes Tony could be so impulsive. Its not like we were going to _not _rescue them both.

Now for the actual rescue…

_**END OF THE CHAPTER**_

**So how was it? I'm not used to writing the Avengers fan fictions, but i hope you all liked it.**

**As i said before, the next chapter will be written by my friend, Super Shadow21, so i can't say for sure when this will be updated.**

**Pairing are:**

**TonyxSam**

**GracexLoki (sort of)**

**ClintxNatasha**

**ThorxJane**

**We don't have anyone to pair with Hulk-Banner or Captain America yet.**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

**Tairulz & Super Shadow21**


	2. The sisters in Stark Tower

**A.N - Hello, I don't think we've met. What? Oh...you're the people Tairulz said might be dropping in! Well hiya, hiya I'm Super Shadow21 and this is what will be in my chapters that aren't in Tairulz's:**

**1) Grammar.**

**2) Punctuation.**

**Oh and JARVIS's dialog will be Italic.**

**So that's 'bout it from me so... ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclamer - WE OWN NOTHING!**

_**START OF CHAPTER:**_

**Steve's POV** (Starting where Tairulz left off)

"OI! You let go of her right now!" We all heard Tony's shout. I sighed, and almost face-palmed. Honestly, sometimes Tony could be so impulsive. It's not like we were going to _not_ rescue them both.

Now for the actual rescue. "Hawkeye, go make sure Tony doesn't get the girls killed by doing something stupid." He ran off at my orders. I went back to fighting the henchmen with the others. This guy didn't need more back-up. Tony's probably enough... I looked over my shoulder and sighed. 'I sent Clint in to make sure Tony didn't make us look like idiots...' I thought.

**Grace's POV**

After we heard a shout we all looked over to the other fight. And to my -and probably Sam and the doctors, too- amazement a red and yellow robot was flying at us, he was closely followed by a man with a bow. Then the robot let out a battle cry...aww it thinks that it's human, how cute. The Bow Guy face-palmed, so did the other's, who had just finished of the last of the henchmen and were now running over.

The robot stopped flying and landed next to me, he held up his hand and the blue light in the centre lit up more. "All right, grandpa, just let go of her now and nobody -but your stupid minions, which I doubt you even care about- gets hurt."

The doctor smirked evilly, never losing his grip on Sam's arm, and said, "Make me, Iron Man."

"Okay." It shot a light blue light at the doctors arm, making him yelp in pain and let go of Sam's arm. It took us about one second to recover. Then, deciding not to find out whether the robot and it's costume clad masters where good or not, we ran as fast as we possibly could.

**Tony's POV**

I turned, expecting a scream of 'OH MY GOD, TONY STARK YOU'RE SO HOT! I LOVE YOU! I WANT TO MARRY YOU AND HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!', preferably from the younger one, but all I got was their retreating backs. If this was an anime I would've sweat-droped. They know that they can't outrun us…. right? Hmm it might be because their scared of us...

Hawkeye ran straight past me, followed closely by Bruce. "You bastard!" I looked over my shoulder at Mad Doctor Guy, he had a bracelet thing on and was pressing buttons. I turned back around and looked at the others, they where all laying on the ground -useless jerks. "I will get those girls back, mark my words..." And then with a flash of green, he was gone. I lifted the mask and went to check on the others.

Steve: breathing? Check. Alive? Check.

Natasha: breathing? Check. Alive? Check.

Thor: breathing? Check. Alive? Check.

Alright, everyone's okay. Their just asleep! Go me... High five!

**Sam's POV**

"LET GO OF US, YOU BOW WIELDING SON OF A BITCH!" Grace screeched at the top of her lungs. Probably deafening the said 'bow wielding son of a bitch'.

"Please Miss, we're only trying to help. We work with S.H.I.E.L.D. We're the Avengers. I'm Bruce Banner and this is Clint Barton." The other man said, but I think I was the only one listening.

"What do you mean? What shield? What avengers? Just what the fuck is going on?" I asked, i _may _or may not be slightly hysterical.

"Oh right. You weren't here when Loki attacked. We'll fill you guys in once we get back to Stark Tower." He smiled. I looked back to Grace and and sighed. Grace was sitting on his shoulders her hands covering his eyes...

"I swear I don't know her..." I said as lead me to, who I think were the rest of the team. All of them, except the robot, were knocked out. Bruce sighed and the robot turned around. I gasped. "Y-you... you... you're...you aren't a robot?!" I felt my eye twitch.

"No, doll face. I'm a flesh and blood human." He smirked and winked at me. For some reason i blushed. Odd…..

"And stay away from me and my sister, Elf Boy. SAM! Get your midget ass back here! We don't know these bastards! Haven't you ever heard of 'Stranger Danger'?" We all looked back to Grace and , The Robot-Who-Wasn't-a-robot burst out laughing. Grace had emptied out his quiver and shoved it on his head as much as she could. And was now walking toward us, did I mention that she looked very pleased with herself? Because she did, apparently 'defeating' a grown man that was trying to help you is an 'awardable feat'.

got up, took the quiver off his head and walked after her, catching up quickly, he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Shut. Your. Mouth. Stark. Or I'll shut it for you." He threatened.

"Goddamnit, Robin Hood! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, NOW!" After 'Robin Hood' failed to comply she started to kick and scream at the top of her lungs. (Which was shrill and annoying...)

Until finally, knocked her out with the nerves on the back of her neck. Then he said "Right, are we ready to go?" Just like he had done nothing.

**Back to Grace's POV**

When I woke up I was on a couch. I almost laughed. I haven't slept on a couch in my clothes since I was nineteen. _"Good morning, Miss Johnson."_ A british male said, I opened my eyes and looked around but all I saw was the couch opposite my own. _"Mr. Stark wants you and the other Miss Johnson to."_ Stark started to speak, though I didn't see him in the room. "'Stay in this room. Do not, under any circumstances, leave'." The british man started speaking again _"Now, I must inform him that you have awoken."_

"Umm who are you? Where am I? And where are you?" I ask, looking around.

_"Well Miss, I am JARVIS; Mr. Stark's 'everything', as he puts it. You are in Stark Tower, New York city, New York, North America, America, the north hemishere, the planet Earth, the Milky Way, the universe. I am Mr. Stark's AI, Miss. I am in his house, car, suit and Stark Tower."_

I nodded, though I wasn't sure if he could see me or not. "And where is the big headed idiot?"

_"He is currently in a meeting."_ There was a small pause, then. _"Mr. Stark says Goodmorning. Would you like some breakfast, Miss? There are many things to choose from. Pop tarts, cereal, toast? Something cooked?"_

Hmmm what should my first decent meal in six years be? Lets see..."Umm bacon and eggs with fried mushrooms and hashbrowns. If it's not to much trouble."

_"Very well. Would you like a drink with that, Miss?"_

"Orange juice with pulp." I smiled. "Thanks JARVIS."

_"You are welcome, Miss."_

When the food got here it was brought in on a silver food cart. I may or may not have been drooling at the smell. _"Just as you have requested, Miss. I have also requested that the cooking staff add yogert, fruit salad and a jug of freshly squeezed_ _orange juice."_

"JARVIS, you and I just became best-friends." I looked up at the ceiling and smiled before digging in.

Clint's POV

"NO, NO, A MILLION TIMES NO! He's not staying here, Fury! And I don't care who said what! It's my building and I am the only one who can decide who stay's here!" Tony just about screamed across the room.

"Deal with it, Stark. He's staying here and I don't give a ** about what you say or any of you reasons about why he can't."

It was kinda like watching a tennis or ping-pong match, you look one way as one spoke, then the other as the other spoke. "I have to agree with Tony on this one, Sir." Steve added.

"We all do." Nat and I said at the same time.

"You all seem to think I give a damn. Look, all I know is that he was stripped of his powers."

"Avengers assemble..." Tony said, using hand gestures to get us to gather around him. "So what do you guys think we should do?" Tony whispered.

"Lock him in a cell with no food or water." I say. Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"Look," Steve said, drawing the attention away from me. "I don't trust him. I think we should discuss this privately." Everyone agreed almost instantly.

"Look," Steve said, drawing the attention away from me. "I don't trust him. I think we should discuss this privately." Everyone agreed almost instantly.

And so, for now, he was staying with us. He who has caused us so much pain and suffering. Tony sighed. "JARVIS set up a room. And you are to address him as 'Puny God'."

_"Is that to be a guest room, Sir. Or a prison cell?"_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

**A.N - DUN DUN DUUNN! I'm sure all of you can guess who it is now... But I still want to be dramatic, so cliffy! A show of hands, who hates me? ...What's that? Only Tairulz? Just what I thought! =3 And I never have that many POV changes. NEVER! I always have one chapter, if not the entire story, as only one POV. But I made a exception for this story...**

**SEE YA IN CHAPTER 4! :D**


	3. The Girls get a Back-Story

**Hooray! I finally got off of my lazy ass and actually wrote something :P**

**Okay, this is once again Tairulz. **

**Super Shadow21 is constantly picking on my grammar and punctuation, you should see how often we end up insulting each other at school and texting. But then we just do that thing where we and up laughing instead.**

**I went to the Royal Adelaide Show recently, and i bought myself a FAIRY TAIL BAG! :D (But Super says it's crap….) It was $50, but it was worth it :D**

**So where we left off before was when Super had herself pretty much pamper her character with a fancy breakfast, Tony's in a meeting of some kind, the other avengers are god knows where, and MY characters where-abouts in Stark tower are unknown.**

**So heres chapter 3, i hope you all like it. **

**(Super Shadow21 not included cause i know she won't due to her being so picky about my grammar...)**

_**START OF CHAPTER: **_**(SAM'S P.O.V)**

In the park, it was one weird thing happening after another, a giant robot-man, a modern day Robin Hood were there, than the last thing i saw was grace being knocked out with some kinda neck thing we saw in movies as kids.

I panicked, and immediately tried to run. But then the man-robot thing whatever he/it was did the neck thing to me too, and then everything went black.

When i woke up, i was in a _really _fancy room, well, it was fancy, but _anything _would look fancy compare to the run down room me and Grace shared for six years. Come to think of it, that's just sad….

Before i could form another coherent thought, a voice came seemingly from nowhere.

_"Good morning, miss Johnson, i am the AI of this building, also known as JARVIS, welcome to Stark tower."_

Looking back on it now, i over-reacted a bit too much. Guess the stress and anxiety finally got to me, i had always had a slight heart problem, not life threatening at the moment, but still there. And Grace was nowhere in sight, which was _not _helping my stress levels at all. Where _was_ she?!

I all but kicked open the door to the room i was in, and was met with a huge maze-like selection of random rooms. But i didn't care, i just wanted to get out of this crazy place. So i kept running.

**TONY'S P.O.V**

I had just finished up my meeting with some random company trying to make a deal with me. As usual, i let Pepper handle most of the details, and spoke when needed, it was _really _boring anyway.

For some reason i kept thinking about the younger of the two sisters, Sam, although she didn't look younger by much, but i thought she was pretty enough.

My train of thought crashed when JARVIS spoke up.

_"Sir, the youngest Johnson sister seems to be slightly hysterical, and is trying to escape the building. She's almost to the middle floor."_

"Oh that's good- wait, _WHAT?!"_ Come to think of it, putting the sisters in separate rooms may not have been such a good idea after all…

_"Should i alert the other Avengers sir?"_

"No JARVIS, i can handle this one." And with that i ran to the elevator and went up to the middle floor, which was mostly junk and a few bits and pieces here and there.

She was barefoot, in a white t-shirt and loose black pants, borrowed from the room she was put in, her midnight hair was loose and fell almost to her waist, and the colour went nicely with the pants. Not that i would ever tell anyone else in this building that, i'd _never_ hear the end of it, especially from Steve.

But what caught my attention almost immediately, was the fact that she looked cute even while running, and lashing out at anything that moved. As JARVIS pointed out, she was slightly hysterical.

"SAM!" I called out. Not a good idea, she froze instantly, and turned to face me with an almost comical surprised expression on her face. I looked at those bright blue eyes for a moment before i spoke.

"It's ok now, i won't hurt you." I tried in attempt to calm her down, her face turned from surprised to panic, and she bolted the other way.

"Huh, cute _and _a fast runner." I took off after Sam, her midnight hair trailing behind her like a comet.

**GRACE'S P.O.V**

Wow that was a good breakfast, best quality food i've had in six years for sure. I though of something then…

"Where's Sam?" I whispered to myself, my sister didn't have the best of health sometimes, and if she woke up in a strange place, she was bound to start panicking.

Eight years ago, when our parents were still alive, we were on a road trip to some place i can't even remember for a holiday neither of us wanted to go on, it was raining when our mother lost control of the wheel.

Both of our parents were killed on impact that day, impact with _what_ i still don't know. Sam got it the worst though, the second the car went off-road she shielded me, and was taken to a hospital. That was the day we found out she had a weak heart, not enough to kill her with a prank or two, but still weak for her age.

She finally recovered, and when we left the hospital, we had no-one. We were all alone. Since i was only seventeen, and Sam was only fifteen (I hope to god my math is right…) the law only gave us two choices, go to an orphanage or be put into a foster care family.

So we ran away from our boring lives in a quiet neighbourhood, and lived on the streets of New York until 'Dr. Jekyll' as he was known, found us and pretended to take us in.

Then we had ran away yet again, from the mad doctor and all of his cruel experiments, and somehow found ourselves residents of Stark tower. I would never have expected us to live in a place like this in a million years.

I was unusually silent as i was thinking about all this. As kids, me and Sam only thought of this stuff as things that happened in the movies. Before i could think of much else except my food, my thoughts were interrupted when the 'robot voice' as i call it, spoke up.

_"Miss Johnson, your sister is a bit hysterical right now, and is attempting to escape the building. Mister Stark is trying to catch her in the middle levels, may i suggest you go help before the other avengers get involved?"_

Oh no, this was bad, if she stayed hysterical for to long, her heart could act up again. I abandoned my ridiculously fancy breakfast to go calm Sam down. Much of an attitude as i had, my little sister was the most important thing to me.

**TONY'S P.O.V**

At one point i cornered her in a computer level of the building, and i thought i had her, but she was a fast runner, and had a agility that made me wonder if the girls were fed some kinda steroids or something.

She disappeared somewhere to my left. Before i could say anything, Sam's foot came out of nowhere and hit me where no guy should _ever _be hit.

In that moment i probably looked like a cliche scene from a anime or movie where the guy falls over in pain, but YOU try getting hit there, it _hurts!_

_"Take that you weird robot-man!" _Seriously? Robot man?

Then the door on the other side of the room burst open, making Sam shriek in surprise and latch herself onto my arm. When the person was reveal to have midnight shoulder length hair and blue eyes, i knew it was Grace, and so did Sam.

"Grace! Oh my god what do we _do_?! Were in this _giant_ tower and surrounded by strange people! What if-"

"Calm down Sam, nothing's going to happen to either of us. We'll protect each other like we always do."

Sam nodded dully, and tackled Grace in a crushing hug, if it was too tight, she didn't say anything. Although i secretly wish Sam had held my arm for a little longer.

"I'm taking her back to bed okay?" Before i could register that it was me she spoke to, they were both disappearing down the hall, and she was struggling to support her younger sister.

"Need a hand?" I asked as i took one of Sam's arm and draped it across my shoulder. Poor girl was now more asleep than awake, and we both had to stop her from falling asleep on the floor.

"Thanks Stark." She muttered, than i thought of something.

"She'll be okay right? Apart from being hysterical, she didn't look too good." Grace took a while before responding.

"She's alright, she just has a bit of a weak heart is all, nothing too serious though." What, really? That would explain why she was so tired all of a sudden.

"How long has she had that?" I was curious, i didn't know much about them, none of us did.

"Eight years." She replied simply. I nodded, the look on Grace's face told me not to ask any more questions, and neither of us said nothing else until we arrived at Sam's room.

"Goodnight." Grace said, and she laid her sister down in the bed and laid down next to her, an arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, night." I said back, leaving for my own room.

When i was laying down in my bed, i knew that neither of the sisters would want pity, but i still felt sorry for them. They were taken, had to live with those horrible experiments, and they still managed to stay strong and together.

I hoped i could find a way to impress Sam though. Maybe i should invite her along to my next stunt...

_**END OF CHAPTER:**_

**Wow, even through that drama, it's still the same old Tony. This might just seem like a filler chapter to you people, but it also has some back story for the sisters, plus the comedy of Tony chasing Sam.**

**So Tony apparently has a crush on my character, and later on Grace (Super) will have some kind of weird relationship with Loki.**

**And also Super Shadow21's birthday is coming up soon. Its on the 29th of september, so wish her a happy birthday then.**

**And she will also write the next chapter, so i can't guarantee when she'll finish the next update.**

**Cya in chapter 5! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
